thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Exile Isle
Exile Isle is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by William Overgard, it originally aired on September 16, 1988. Summary After being banished to the remote planet Exile Isle, the Lunataks join forces with Captain Cracker to fly the entire planet to Third Earth. Story With all of their vehicles damaged or destroyed by the ThunderCats, the Lunataks plan to steal the ThunderCats' vehicles. In order to know their location, they ambush and capture WilyKit and WilyKat, but the twins are soon rescued by Lion-O and Panthro. The ThunderCats then decide unanimously in their court to banish the Lunataks to a distant and uninhabited planet called Exile Isle. When the Lunataks arrive on Exile Isle, they are surprised to find Captain Cracker and Polly also living there. Together the villains use Giant Bellows to cover the entire planet in fog and cause the passing by Zlam Queen Space Tanker full of the highly explosive Zlam Gas to crash. The crash shifts the planet out of its natural orbit and Captain Crakcer uses the crashed ship's rockets to guide the planet in the direction of Third Earth. Snarfer, who was returning from New Thundera, also crashes on Exile Isle. So Lion-O goes to his rescue, choosing not to take the Sword of Omens with him, fearing that if the Zlam Gas exploded then the sword would be lost forever. Upon arriving on the planet, Lion-O uses Rock Salt against Chilla, a Lie Translator on Alluro, and some candy to calm Amok. With the Lunataks taken care of, Lion-O goes after Captain Cracker. The robotic pirate uses a Mechanical Palm Tree to attack Lion-O, but he is saved by the Sword of Omens which travels across space to come to him. Lion-O and Snarfer than use the Giant Bellows to cover the crashed space tanker's engines with dust and stop the planet from heading towards Third Earth. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * We learn in this episode that Chilla is particularly vulnerable to Rock Salt. * The majority of this episode takes place in space, a location favored by its writer William Overgard. * This is the first episode in which we see the robotic dog Scooper. He would appear again in the episode "The Jade Dragon". * Many regular characters such as Mumm-Ra, the Mutants, Cheetara, Pumyra, Bengali and Snarf are absent from this episode. Even Tygra only has a brief cameo in the beginning and no spoken dialogue. Goofs * Even though the HoverCat is incapable of space slight, Lion-O piloted it all the way from Third Earth to Exile Isle. * Even though Tug-Mug and Red Eye were present on Exile Isle, they did not fight Lion-O when he arrived there, nor were they anywhere to be seen. * Captain Cracker claims that the ThunderCats banished him to Exile Isle after they defeated him in "Mandora and the Pirates", despite that in said episode he was arrested by Mandora and sent to Gray Penal Planet after his defeat. Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by William Overgard Category:Season 3 (ThunderCats 1980s)